Derailed
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: When a train becomes derailed injuring hundreds of people in the process, the staff at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital will do just about anything to get one of their own back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy I just own this plot.**

 **Plot: When a train becomes derailed injuring hundreds of people, the staff at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital will do just about anything to get one of their own back.  
**

When you're asleep, you're usually in a comfortable bed with a blanket over you and sometimes not hearing anything, or even caring about anything for that matter. Right? Right. But right now, you're definitely wrong. Feeling something continuously drop onto her face, Arizona was having a hard time opening her eyes and using her hand to bat away whatever was dropping onto her face but she just couldn't open her eyes. She was lying down but it wasn't a bed, it was a hard solid ground with something hard and solid surrounding her. Groaning, she tried to open her eyes one last time but when she opened her eyes, she was greeted by something she had not expected to see. The train she was on had crashed and all around her were bits and pieces from the train, along with chunks of concrete from where they hit the side of what looked to be a tunnel.

She groaned lightly as she tried to sit up, something was definitely broke. She placed her hand on her shoulder and felt around, yep, she had definitely broken her clavicle (collar bone) as well as her scapula (shoulder blade), it was going to be a long night or day, she didn't know what the time was. She placed her hand on her shoulder and sat up with a grunt. She pulled her hand away to see what else had happened, she had a big gash on her head that would need stitches, a few broken ribs from where something had fallen on her that had most likely broken her shoulder and collar bone but none the less, she was still alive. She slipped her jacket painfully off her shoulders and transformed it into a sling, just the way her father had taught her to do. She was thankful for the skills that her dad had taught her and Timothy when they were younger, just in case they were in a situation that they couldn't get out and needed help, or they were in trouble.

Once her bones that were broken were secured and stable and didn't seem they were going to move as much, Arizona stood up painfully, she needed to see who else on the train had been injured and who she could try and help. As she stood up, she was able to see just how many people were around her that needed help, along with those that were dead. She gulped and began making her way to some of the people around her trying to help in any way she could with one hand. There were adults, teenagers, children and even babies that needed help and she would try just about anything to help. Standing up, she bit her lip, most of these people needed more help than she could give and they needed to get out whilst the still could, she just hoped help would come soon. But until help came, she would try to help them in any way that she could.

 **GREYS ANATOMY CALZONA JOLEX JAPRIL GREYS ANATOMY CALZONA JOLEX JAPRIL**

Going from room to room on the Pediatric ward, Alex tried to locate his boss. Arizona had to be there somewhere; she wouldn't miss a day of work unless it was important, especially considering that day she had multiple important surgeries booked that she would never miss. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair as he came to an end, she wasn't on the Peds ward or in the OR and she definitely wasn't in fetal part of the hospital. Maybe she was down in the emergency room? Shaking his head, Alex ran out of the ward to make his way down to the emergency room. Frowning, he looked around and noticed she was nowhere to be seen, he made his way to the desk and sat down with a huff, where the hell was she? She had surgery in less than two hours and she would never not turn up for a surgery.

"Karev, what are you thinking about over there?". Callie asked as she stood at the nurse's desk as she filled out the patient's forms. She had noticed Karev stalking around the ED but she had no idea as to why he was walking around.

"It's Arizona, she has surgery in two hours, she was supposed to be here for rounds but she's not here..And I have no idea where she is". Alex surmised as he looked up at the Latina. Although Arizona and Callie had been split for a while, Alex could see the obvious look of worry on the face of the doctor opposite him, he had always known that the duo still loved each other.

"Arizona? As in the blonde who is always here way before she should be? She should be here..". she said softly as she shook head and pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew all too well but when it went to voice mail, she frowned, Arizona's phone was always on, why was it off now? Even when they were together, Arizona would make sure she was at the hospital hours before she was meant to be.

She looked around the emergency room trying to see if her ex had magically popped up out of nowhere but when she hadn't, Callie sighed, where was she? Groaning, she shook her head as she looked up as someone approached the desk, April, not the A person she was looking for.

"Hey Kepner, have you seen Arizona at all..Or even spoken to her?". Alex asked as he turned to face the red head before him. April turned to face the duo and scrunched up her nose in reply as she pulled out her phone to look at the messages between herself and the blonde.

"Arizona said she was catching a train into work today because she was trying to be all economical or something. Why do you ask?". April asked as she turned towards Alex and Callie, wondering just where this conversation was headed.

"She was supposed to be here by now as rounds have been and done and she has surgery in two hours!". Alex complained as he stood up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket just to see if the blonde had messaged him or tried to at least call him. But no such luck, the blonde boss of his hadn't tried to call or message.

"Well maybe there was a train break down or something? Don't freak out until you know something for sure Alex, that's where things happen". April replied as she filled out her last form before heading off to another patient, leaving Callie and Alex both alone with their thoughts. Alex worried about his boss and Callie worried about her ex, the blonde that she still and would always love, she was her first true love, the one person who understood and appreciated her for who she was.

Callie bit her lip and turned around as she ran her fingers through her hair, she had to be okay, she just had to be, and she couldn't lose another partner or best friend. Frowning she looked up to see something on the TV about a train crash. Callie's eyes widened and slapped Alex's arm as she reached for the remote to the TV. She turned up the volume before yelling for everyone to be quiet for a moment.

"We are coming to you live where a train has crashed into the side of a bridge and that bridge has collapsed on top of the train. At the moment we can't tell you anything just that we have rescue officers on the ground trying to do everything that they can. We will keep you posted".

As the news reported spoke, Callie opened her eyes. Train. Missing blonde. Arizona was on the train and she just knew it. She looked over at Owen as he stared at the screen, were they going to be the main hospital? They stared at the phones as they rang, they were the main hospital and they needed doctors on the ground. Callie and Alex both threw theirs hands up, they needed to be on the ground; they needed to know Arizona was okay.

 **GREYS ANATOMY CALZONA JOLEX JAPRIL GREYS ANATOMY CALZONA JOLEX JAPRIL**

Having helped everyone on her carriage as best as she could, Arizona found herself settling down onto a seat to catch her breath. She held her shoulder and winced lightly, if she didn't have the broken bones, she could do far more than what she had been doing. She leaned her head back against the window and breathed deeply in and out, she bit her lip hard and drew some blood accidentally. She licked her lips and opened her eyes as she turned her head to someone who was calling out.

"Does anyone have phone reception?". The man had called out. Arizona mentally slapped herself in the face, why hadn't she thought of that? Arizona pulled her phone out of her pocket and held up the smashed phone, nope. They weren't getting anything out of hers.

"My phone is working". A woman had called out that she had helped with a fractured wrist. Arizona stood up painfully and made her way over to the lady when everyone else had approached her. All of them telling her what to do but Arizona could clearly see that she was getting overwhelmed. She reached over to take the phone and held up her hand.

"I'm Dr Arizona Robbins, let me call the emergency services and get everything sorted". Arizona replied as she dialed the emergency services where she explained to the operator what was happening and she was quickly patched through to the man on the ground. Arizona covered the mouth piece so she could talk to the others.

"I'm being transferred to the man on the ground". She said softly as she heard someone else pick up on the other line. Hearing all of the chaos on the outside gave Arizona chills. She could hear all of the sirens and she could just feel that Callie was there.

"Who am I speaking to?".

"You are speaking to Dr Arizona Robbins, one of the people on carriage five, there's one other carriage ahead of us but we can't get to it yet". She replied lightly as she bit her lip, hoping there was something that could be done.

"Hello Dr Robbins, I'm Adam. I'm the Head person here on site and you'll be talking to me from the beginning until we get you and everyone else out of there". Adam replied as he wrote a few things down to mention to the others.

"Hi Adam, how's it going out there?". Arizona asked as she nervously looked around the train, not being able to see anything bar darkness.

"Well, at the moment Arizona it's not going to good. The moment we start taking rocks away from the entrance, the whole thing will collapse completely, sealing you and the rest of the people on the train, inside and unable to get out".

 **So a little something I've been working on and thinking about for quite some time now. Let me know your thoughts and opinions please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy I just own this plot.**

 **Plot: When a train becomes derailed injuring hundreds of people, the staff at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital will do just about anything to get one of their own back.**

As Callie stepped out of the ambulance at the crash site, she couldn't help but shiver. The last time something big like this happened was when the plane crashed, it was one of those things you felt before it actually happened. Biting her lip, Callie looked around and couldn't help but see all the debris from the train crash. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked around, this couldn't be happening, it really couldn't be. She shook her head and walked closer to the entrance of the tunnel that was blocked by rocks. Kneeling down, she ran her fingers over the rocks and stood up as she placed her hand over her shoulder. She was in some pain, but she didn't know why, she didn't do anything to herself.

"Torres, over here". Alex called out as he waved the Latina over to where he, April, Amelia and Meredith were standing. Callie shook off the feeling she had and made her way over to the other doctors and listened as the man in charge spoke.

"There's six carriages all together, we've got two and a half carriages out here and everyone has been evacuated and they're all fine, the other half of the third carriage is in the tunnel but everyone was evacuated, there's one carriage out at the end and everyone has been evacuated on there was well, but there are two carriages trapped inside. We managed to speak to someone on the fifth carriage not much was said just that they can't get to the sixth carriage from where they are and that they are stuck". He replied as he pulled out the map to show the doctors just where about it was located. Callie didn't have time to think before her mouth began to open on her own.

"Who did you talk to?".

"A Dr Arizona Robbins, do you know her?". He asked as he looked up at Callie. Callie opened and closed her mouth as she looked back at her fellow doctors, and friends. Arizona was alive, but was she okay? She didn't know what to say, yes she was and still is one of theirs but she just needed to know for herself that she was okay, she couldn't lose another person. She didn't even hear Alex say that yes, she was one of theirs, her mind was just in another world and all she could focus on was the blonde, was she okay? She and Arizona didn't talk as much as they used to, but she was still her daughter's Mother and she needed to get out of the crash okay. If she were telling the truth and being honest with herself, Arizona needed to make it out alive because they needed to start again. She loved the blonde, more than anything in the world and she didn't want to even think about the chance of not being able to see her again, or kiss the lips she knew and loved so well.

 **GREYS ANATOMY CALZONA JOLEX JAPRIL GREYS ANATOMY CALZONA JOLEX JAPRIL**

After she had spoken with the man in charge, Arizona stood up and cradled her arm to her chest and looked around the carriage. There were so many injured people; kids, babies and their parents and they needed to get off the train but they needed to figure out a way first. Arizona made her way over to an empty seat and sat down with a groan, she was in so much pain but she needed to keep fighting, there were people who were needing her, were needing her help and she was going to give them that.

Arizona leaned her head back against the head rest of the chair and sighed, how were they going to get out of there if the help weren't able to even try to get in if the carriages were just going to be crushed by rocks? Arizona groaned internally as a shot of pain filled her body, she really needed to set her shoulder back into place, and she would definitely need surgery if she did because she knew it wouldn't go back in the right place, even If she tried. Arizona was brought back to reality when one of the passengers mentioned about getting out onto the tracks to see the damage.

Standing up, Arizona watched as two of the men pushed open the door behind them and jumped out onto the tracks, helping down those that wanted to get down, Arizona included. Holding her arm, she stepped down onto the tracks and stepped out from in between the carriages, coughing as she did so. Looking around, she noticed all the debris surrounding them. They couldn't get to the carriage in front of them as the rocks had fallen in between them, blocking their way. Turning the other way, she made her way over to the direction of the other carriage and stopped, they could try to get to that one, but it wouldn't be very successful.

"You know, there's emergency hatches every kilometer on the tracks, they lead to side passages of the train stations, where the workers enter to do maintenance on the track". One of the men spoke, whom Arizona had learned his name to be Jason. One of the other men, James, nodded his head in agreement.

"I saw one not too far back, which means, either our carriage is sitting on it or the carriage in front of us will have the emergency door on their side of them". James replied as he made his way to the side of the carriage and tried to look as far down as possible.

"But, I don't remember seeing it before the crash so I'm going to assume it's in front of us". He continued as he turned around to face the carriage in front of them. Biting her lip, Arizona looked up at the roof, the rocks that had fallen in front of their carriage hadn't gone all the way to the roof, and they could potentially throw something over, a note or something.

"Does anyone have a pen and paper at all? If we have those, we can write a note to those in the carriage in front of us or something..We can at least try to get those one's out". Arizona spoke, as she indicated towards the carriage in front of them. They were boarded up on either side with rubble; at least someone could get out. She looked around at the people before her when a mother suddenly handed them a piece of paper from her sons colouring book along with a crayon, it was better than nothing. She smiled lightly and accepted the piece of paper and placed down and wrote a quick note on it and finished it to James.

Once James accepted the letter, he got a boost up from Jason and threw the piece of paper over, smiling with success. That part was easy, getting the paper over, they just needed to hope that someone had seen it land otherwise they would be sitting there for a while. Sighing, Arizona, along with the others, made their way back inside the train carriage and sat down, all wanting to go home but how could they? They were stuffed.

Looking around the carriages, Arizona didn't know what to say. All of the kids were cuddled into their parents sides, some crying and some in pain, but there was nothing anyone could do. She heard some kids complaining of being hungry which made Arizona sit up straight before wincing in pain, she couldn't sit up straight. She remembered she had some food in her bag for when she was going to work. Making her way back to her original seat, she pulled out the boxes of muesli bars and crisps and stood up with them in her arms before making her way back to the center. "I've got some muesli bars and bags of crisps if anyone's interested?".

Arizona smiled lightly as she watched as the tiny humans faces around her lit up at the mention of food. She couldn't help but chuckle in reply as she handed the food out evenly to everyone before taking her own muesli bar and individual packet of crisps and sat down with a groan, they needed to get out now before the situation progressed into something that would not be able to get themselves out of. Biting her lip, she lifted the top of her shot to look at her broken bones and noticed one bone had broken the skin. Shaking her head, she knew she had to put it back in sooner rather than later because an infection would happen and cause more problems than what her leg did, especially with it so close to her heart.

 **GREYS ANATOMY CALZONA JOLEX JAPRIL GREYS ANATOMY CALZONA JOLEX JAPRIL**

"Guys, we need to head to the other entrance, apparently one of the ambulance drivers had said he noticed people getting through the crack and we need to get down there. Now".

The moment Callie heard people were getting through; she grabbed her bag and quickly made her way to the entrance, hoping her ex would be there or if she wasn't, she could at least get to her. As she began to make her way to the entrance, she snapped on a pair of gloves as she came to a halt. Arizona didn't come through the hole. She bit her lip as she looked to the side, noticing the others had the same crest fallen look on their faces.

Callie sighed lightly before making her way towards some of the rain passengers, noticing most of them were fine, just with some minor cuts and bruises. But none of them were Arizona, that's what hurt her the most, not knowing where she was. The woman she still and would always love. Callie put on her fake smile and made her way to the patients in need, working in sync with her colleagues and going to the patients in need. She watched as another person walked out with a piece of paper, she froze and noticed the writing. She would recognize that writing anywhere. Callie quickly finished with her patient and headed to the man in charge who had just received the note.

"That's Arizona's writing..What does it say?".

"It says: Hello this is carriage five stuck between rocks on either side of us. We cannot get to either of the carriages, in front or behind us. We have injured people in here so please, get us out. Sincerely, people of carriage five". He spoke as he handed Callie the letter. As she accepted the letter, Callie couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Of course the letter was written in crayon, it was just comical that she was a Pediatric Surgeon and had to write a letter in crayon, it made her smile. As she took a close look at the writing, she could see Arizona was in pain. She only ever pushed hard on pens like this when she was in pain. She sighed lightly and handed the letter back, asking the one question she knew everyone was asking.

"Can we get them out before it's too late?".

 **So a little something I've been working on and thinking about for quite some time now. Let me know your thoughts and opinions please!**


End file.
